


Anything For You

by hogwarts_hoe



Series: Irondad One-shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Gift Giving, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Love You, Mentioned Flash Thompson, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwarts_hoe/pseuds/hogwarts_hoe
Summary: Peter didn't know why there was a giant, probably ten feet tall, adorably cuddly easter bunny on the lobby of Stark Tower. Peter also didn't know Mr. Stark could be this cheesy with his presents.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this during a car ride a month ago, and my brain is threatening me to write it. I apologise if you do not like this, as it is my second piece of writing, sir.

"You okay, Peter?"

Peter Parker sighed as his best friend's voice dragged him back to the actuality of his class. Last period, last class, deep breaths, Peter reminded himself.

"Yeah, never been better." He knew that Ned wasn't slow enough to think that he was fine, and counting the suspicious glances he's been getting from MJ since Flash decided to take his name-calling to another level, they both know he's not _not_ bothered by them, as he had said earlier.

It wasn't as if Flash was knowingly tormenting Peter, more like he just tries his best to let Peter know that Peter will never be good enough through his daily bullying, and sometimes his words hit too close to home for Peter to just not be bothered. He knew it wasn't Flash's fault. Heck, Peter was Spider-Man, he should be able to handle some bullying, but still it hurt.

It had hurt when Flash had called him Orphan Parker, said that he had no family of his own, not-so-subtly pointed out that he looked as miserable as his fate and decided to call it a day by letting Peter know that his only friends, Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones to be specific, were his 'friends' because they were dumb enough to believe in his 'Stark Internship' lies.

Then Ned had gently reminded Peter that they had been best friends since they were _babies_. That MJ had only decided to be their friend because she thought us ' _in severe need of a female acquaintance_ ' and ' _losers_ '. That Peter had the most loving aunt on the planet, as a parent and as a best friend. That he had the Earth's Best Defender as his mentor, not just because of his spider abilities, but "as Mr. Stark said and I quote ' _its impossible to meet Peter Parker and not like him! He's precious_ '"

And now that Peter actually thought about it, it occurred to him that he hadn't replied to this whole 'speech' Ned had given him. He turned towards his Guy-In-The-Chair and said, "Dude thanks for the speech after Flash's shit-show, but how did you get to know what Mr. Stark said about me? And you do know that Mr. Stark was only on two coffees that day? Whatever, **how** did you get to know about it, man?"

One look at his face led to Peter knowing this was May's job. Of-freaking-course. May was having secret conversations with Mr. Stark and now _Peter's bestfriend_. His aunt was something else. The bell indicating the class's end rung and people started getting out. He got out with Ned and MJ, after everyone ofcourse. After they were outside and were about to say their goodbyes and remind eachother of their plans to meet, Peter's phone rang.

He looked up apologetically, Ned smiled in encouragement to answer the phone. "Its Happy" he told them and picked up.

"Hey kiddo, I'm gonna be there in five so don't rush off home, okay?"

"Hey- wait, why? Its not Tuesday, Thursday or Friday, so why're you picking me up?" Those were his lab days with Mr. Stark, well not just lab day since they did movie nights on Fridays, and training with Nat and Steve on Tuesdays and Thursday was his ACTUAL interning in the R&D. Before he could get his answer, Happy ended the call.

Just as he was about to express his confusion to Ned, MJ said "I bet its a surprise, right?"

"What?" Peter and Ned asked at the same time. 

"You both are seriously dumb , aren't you? Stark is inviting Peter over even though it's not Tuesday, Thursday or Friday, and he's not even here himself. He sent Happy. And he didn't talk to Peter about this beforehand. What else could this be about?" Ned gave a look of amazement to MJ and mumbled a "She's a genius" under his breath, which ofcourse, MJ heard and replied, "Just observant, losers. Whatever, see you tomorrow." And walked away.

After the both had wished their goodbyes to MJ, Peter saw Happy arrive in his black car and immediately knew he had to rush because Happy never waited, and to be honest he was _a little_ excited himself.

Ned gave him a side hug and told him to "text me all about what happens" and rushed off towards his house. Peter ran to the car and sat in the backseat without an invitation.  
"Hey, Happy! How are you?"

"Fine, kiddo. And before you ask, I don't know why Tony sent me to pick you up and after seeing his excitement, I don't wanna know either"

Finally, after getting his answer Peter started his daily rant to Happy, about school, about the A he got in Spanish, and everything else. Ofcourse, he left out the part about Flash and his shit-show because he knew Happy may act indifferent around him, but Happy cared for Peter. And even if he didn't, it would be his duty to tell Mr. Stark.

After they reached Stark Tower, he thanked Happy and gave him a "Goodbye, Happy!" And ran into the tower. If it was somebody else, they would've been fascinated at the sight of the tower, it basically screamed rich. Although for Peter, this was his second home, so without a thought Peter opened the door of the lobby and- **stopped right in his tracks**. 

WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK. That's about the only sentence Peter's brain could form right now. Now that he thought about it, Mr. Stark was gonna murder whoever brought this monstrosity in _his_ Tower. Like, who even thought of this.

' **This** ' being a giant, _probably_ 10 feet tall, oddly _very adorable and cuddly_ bunny. Peter reminded himself that it was stupid, but he couldn't help but think that whoever bought this was very thoughtful. Like, yeah its _very_ big, but that meant it could be so much more cuddlier, and _imagine sleeping with it on the days you get nightmares, or imagine how much fun would it be to have this on movie nights with Mr. Stark_. His brain stopped providing such scenarios to him when he remembered that Mr. Stark was still going to murder whoever brought this. And at that moment, his eyes landed on Mr. Stark.

The mas was looking as professional as ever, Armani suit, Gucci glasses, and some brand Peter didn't know the name of's watch, but the man had this look of utter excitement and nervousness on his face that Peter could tell he was upto something. Before Peter could say a word thought, Mr. Stark was by his side, slinging his arm over Peter's shoulders, _like always_. 

"Hey, Pete. Wait, no, no. We don't have time for small talk. Just- you saw your present, right? Tell me, how is it?!"

"Hey- wait, what present?" And then it all occurred to Peter, what MJ had said, what Happy had said, the giant _and adorable and cuddly and awfully cute_ bunny in Mr. Stark's Tower, and his excitement. **It was for Peter**. Suddenly, he was struck with such a warm feeling in his chest, He felt so loved, and happy. He felt such happiness, that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He ran into Mr. Stark's open arms the moment Mr. Stark said, "Petey?"

He knows his word are muffled because his face is literally smushed in Mr. Stark's chest, _and people are watching_ , but Tony doesn't care, so Peter doesn't either and he says it, with the most genuine and sincere voice he can muster because he knows Tony doesn't love anyone else like he loves him, that Tony has issues trusting people and showing them affection, so if Tony can break all his walls for Peter, so can he.

"Oh my god, Mr. Stark, you didn't have to do this. I've told you so many times, I don't want gifts from you, you being with me is enough, but omg thanks so much, _Tony_. You're awesome, that is such an adorable, cuddly and cute bunny. Its stupid, but its so adorable and _oh my god_ this is so thoughtful of you, this is the best gift EVER. Thank you so much"

And Mr. Stark is still holding him, his hands playing with Peter's hair. "No need, kid. I, more than anyone, know how much of a human octopus you are. Its easter, right? The bunny is in season. Its kinda cheesy, but so are you, so i bought it. For you. And you love it. Great. You're happy, so I'm happy, remember?" Peter knew these words were to reassure Mr. Stark more than him, but he still nodded.

"You're the best, Mr. Stark. Thank you so much."

"I said no need, kid. I love you, and you know that, right? Still making me say it everyday." Mr. Stark said while rolling his eyes.

"I love you too, but its just, you didn't need to go big, you know?" Peter said with amusement. He knew Mr. Stark stuck with the "Go big, or go home" thing.

Mr. Stark looke at him with disbelief, and said "Big? Peter, this was just the starters. Do you even know what you're getting for christmas? DisneyWorld in Florida!"

" _WHAT?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> you can let me know what you think! in dire need of criticism. 
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
